


2am

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early morning hours lead him back to a place he always knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2am

_I’ve been waiting a very long time. Please come get me._ Wash stared at the text. Minutes passed as the illuminated screen dimly lit his face. He groaned, turning over and pulling the blanket over his head in an attempt to block out the unwanted light. He paused in the darkness, letting loose another groan as he flung off the blanket and swung his feet from the bed. His knee protested, pain radiating from the stiffness that hadn’t fully healed from a botched mission. Wash retrieved his sweats from the hamper, digging a fresh shirt from his drawer, hoping that his mismatched clothing would go unnoticed. Shaking his head, he grabbed the phone and his keys from the side table. He unlocked the screen, punching in “ok” before heading to the parking lot.  
A few stray rocks crunched under his feet, unevenly poking up into his flip flops. The trip down the stairs had made his knee even more unruly, but he expected no less from working too hard at PT the previous day. While Wash was decommissioned, he knew that staying in physical shape was worth it, especially since he had been trying to get a job as a personal trainer. It wasn’t his top priority though, as he still has to be ready in case he was needed so he could be reinstated.  
The ignition clicked on without problem, and Wash rolled out of the parking lot for his meager apartment, the tires rolling over rocks and broken twigs sounding deafening in the morning hour. He thanked whatever being that was out there that he had jacked up his left knee and not his right, as the repeated stop and go to the bar was causing some stress on his good knee.  
As he pulled up to the bar, he saw South in the parking lot, legs apart in a stance that screamed annoyance. The light was still on outside and the few remaining cars told him that the bar was still open. As he pulled up to her and stopped, he leaned across his car to unlock the door and push it open.  
“Fucking took you long enough,” South spat as she climbed in.  
“Well excuse me for being asleep at 2am. Not like I expected you to text me until you woke me up to come get you. You didn’t even tell me you were going out.” Wash turned the car around in the parking lot to head back home.  
“I told you I was going out yesterday and I would use you as a backup in case things got weird. I hadn’t met the guy before tonight,” South replied, her anger dissipating as she rolled down the window.  
“You went out with a guy you hadn’t met to a seedy bar and expected it to go smoothly?” Wash asked. He had seen her make stupid decisions before now, but none like this. “This isn’t like you.”  
“I’m allowed to make mistakes Wash. Not everyone is perfect like my brother.” South’s hair blew in the breeze. She leaned back in to stare at her phone. “Well, he was perfect.”  
“Why didn’t you text him then?”  
“I did.”  
They sat in silence as that weighed in. South had taken to a more exciting life, her brother had called it, while he was attempting to have things settle down. She already had problems with North since he had starting to date; none of the men or women approving of his abrasive, harsh, and confrontational sister. She turned her attention back out the window, the cool breeze continuing to slick back her hair.  
“Have you talked with him about it?” Wash asked, looking for a response.  
“Wash, don’t.” She snapped back at home, her stare serious.  
“Well, he’s your brother, your twin. You would think th—” Wash continued, not taking her hint.  
“Wash, shut the fuck up! Just shut up. Yes I’ve fucking talked with him about it. Does it fucking do anything though? No. It fucking doesn’t. Fuck.” Wash turned his attention back to the road. He hadn’t expected that kind of reaction out of her, not with the way she regarded most other situations when people ignored her. This was different though.  
“I don’t know what to do without him.” The words were barely audible with the window open. Unsure of what to say, Wash just looked at her for a moment. She was visibly upset, from her furrowed brow to the soft hurt in her eyes.  
“If it helps at all, I’m glad you called me,” Wash started.  
“Oh shut up. You were pissed,” South replied, turning away again.  
“Well, yeah. I expected you to call North, not me. However, knowing that I was second on your list is nice.” Wash stopped the car. He hobbled around the car, resting his hands on the frame of the door as she stepped out.  
“Fourth.”  
“F-fourth? Shit South. Stab me in the heart why don’t you. Still, I’m happy to even be on the list then.” Wash had clutched his chest in a mock gesture of pain, grinning.  
“Nah, just kidding. You were second. I know I can always count on you.”  
Wash gave her a sideways grin that didn’t reach his eyes. “Good to know I’m good for something with you.” South moved in to poke Wash in the side, causing him to lose his balance for a moment. He braced himself against the car door, his hands on her in an instant. South squealed in protest as he tickled her sides, squirming to get away. Wash bent himself to curl around her to get a better grip, his hands at her sides. South turned, still laughing uproariously, begging wash to stop tickling. His giggles joined hers but were stopped the moment he felt the warmth of her lips on his. He was tentative at first, surprised at the turn of events because she had never displayed anything that would lead him to think this would happen. They had always been good friends but nothing like this. South opened her mouth a bit, her tongue licking his lip. Wash pulled back, breaking the kiss as a faint blush stained his cheeks.  
“Where did that come from?” Wash asked, clearly confused.  
“I don’t know. It just seemed right. It felt right,” South replied, smiling in a way Wash hadn’t seen in a while.  
“Ho—how long have you thought about doing that?” Wash asked, clearly put off by her smiling.  
She shrugged. “I don’t know. A few years?” Wash raised an eyebrow and led her by her shoulders back to the apartment stairs.  
“So over the last few years, you’ve wanted to kiss me and you never did it? Why?” They ascended the stairs, Wash wincing every other step as it strained his bad knee.  
“It was never the right time. I mean, we’re friends, but so much of our interactions before now were very distanced. There wasn’t as much close personal time without it being awkward. I had thought about it, but I didn’t act because I figured you would think I was using you for a rebound,” South explained as she helped him up the stairs to his front door. She knew he didn’t exactly need the help, but each of them enjoyed the physical closeness that had been lost in more recent times. The clanking of metal from his keys opening the door was stopped by her grabbing his hand, pulling him to face her.  
“Wash, is it the right time now?” South asked in a low tone, working her fingers through the greying blonde hair at the base of his neck to pull his face down to her. Her lips met his with more intensity than last time, her tongue pressing into his mouth. Wash took the hint and pulled her closer, leaning down to close the eight inch gap between them. South pushes him against the cold steel of the door, her hands on either side of his face as the kiss deepens. One of his hands tangled in her hair, the other behind her back, pulling her close. South pulls a hand away to open the door, backing Wash up until he topples over the couch and she stands mock-defiantly over him. He curls towards her, grabbing her by the waist. South lets out an undignified squeal as her body molds to his, her weight settling over his frame. He leaned up to kiss her again, this time less frantic. South’s lips were soft against his, pulling him into a unique closeness he hadn’t felt in ages.  
When their kiss broke, Wash watched her expression above him. He noted how she had streaked in purple into her hair this time, instead of the usual black and blue. All the little things about her were glaringly obvious with her this close to him. He noted the scar on her cheek was still jagged, raw-looking. It still has a pink hue to it, despite it happening in the early stages of Project Freelancer and long since healed. Wash ran the pad of his thumb over it, and she gave him a faint smile in return, pressing her face into his hand. He stroked her hair and they laid in silence for a while. He could feel her heart still going at a quickened pace, and she could sense the same for him. With her head on his chest, he nuzzled the top of her head, holding onto her with a need he hadn’t felt before this night.  
“Good thing your date was a dick huh?” Wash asked when he finally broke the silence.  
“Shut up.”


End file.
